


Пока не потускнеет все твое золото

by Cexmet



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Drama, Language: Russian, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В каком-то смысле Тор похож на капитана школьной футбольной команды, младшего брата которого застукали за супермаркетом с косяком в зубах – сам по себе он не стал хуже, просто больше никто не хочет звать его на вечеринки, но команда по-прежнему выигрывает все матчи и планета продолжает крутиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пока не потускнеет все твое золото

Ну кому могла понадобиться эта дочка извозчика: с заячьей губой, косоглазая, страшная как смертный грех? Однако, к ее стыду, живот у нее стал набухать, так что все конюхи вокруг жестоко над нею подсмеивались, и поговаривали, что это ее медведь обрюхатил.  
(Анджела Картер – «Невеста тигра»)

Первое время после изгнания, пока его живот еще выглядел плоским, Тор держался вместе с остальной командой, но теперь он почти не выходит из своей комнаты, и совсем не потому, что себя бережет. Скорее уж дело в стыде, по крайней мере так считает Ник Фьюри – хотя он никогда не спрашивал.   
Шутки про залетевших блондинок официально объявлены несмешными после того, как надоели даже Старку.   
В каком-то смысле Тор похож на капитана школьной футбольной команды, младшего брата которого застукали за супермаркетом с косяком в зубах – сам по себе он не стал хуже, просто больше никто не хочет звать его на вечеринки, но команда по-прежнему выигрывает все матчи и планета продолжает крутиться.   
В сторону Тора лишний раз стараются не смотреть, и тот, кажется, совершенно не против. Он не особенно много рассказывает о своем изгнании, ограничиваясь общими словами – «отец сказал, что я позволил себе слишком большую вольность в близости со смертными, и теперь я изгнан окончательно, лишен силы, присущей асам, как и нашего бессмертия». О своем состоянии он не говорит почти ничего, хотя позволяет штатным медикам время от времени его осматривать.   
Тор не из тех, кому нравится отвечать на вопросы – он предпочитает требовать, иногда – приказывать, и только оставаясь наедине с Фьюри держится немного иначе, как-то расслабленнее и спокойнее: позволяет себе морщиться от боли, когда растирает опухшие лодыжки, иногда расстегивает давящую на живот одежду, прячет лицо, отгораживаясь от слишком внимательного взгляда своими золотыми волосами, которые никогда не пытается подобрать или заколоть. Он сильный и упрямый, ему нравится контролировать ситуацию, и, возможно, из Тора вышел бы хороший правитель, если бы он не нуждался в ком-то, кто будет править им самим.   
Это звучит как заготовка ответа для психологического теста, в котором нужно описать кого-нибудь из коллег или подчиненных, или самого себя одним словом. Например, слово для Бартона – «целеустремленность», слово для Роджерса – «честь», слово для Беннера – «здравомыслие», кроме тех случаев, когда больше подходит «угроза», слово для Хилл – «воля», хотя раньше более подходящим казалось «спокойствие». Для Тора Фьюри все еще не может подобрать слово, не связанное с последствиями того, что сам называет «происшествием после пресечения вторжения», хотя в сущности это был просто секс – не очень аккуратный, несколько несвоевременный и определенно не безопасный, словом – вполне обычный.   
Слово для самого Фьюри – «ответственность». Именно поэтому он не скидывает Тора на руки какому-нибудь ученому, которому интересно было бы посмотреть на внутренности мужчины, способного забеременеть.   
Справедливости ради, Фьюри никогда не стал бы отрицать, что ответственность – не единственная причина. Тор хорош собой, даже теперь, с раздутым растущими близнецами животом, с чуть опавшими без должной нагрузки мышцами и наметившимися на боках складками – он выглядит красивым и сильным, даже униженный нелепостью своего положения, лишенный былого величия – он по-прежнему старается держаться с гордостью короля. А еще он хочет, чтобы Фьюри с ним спал, или, по крайней мере, не отказывается от этого, покорно отзываясь на все ласки, подаваясь Фьюри навстречу, когда тот к нему прижимается или просто хватает обеими руками сзади, не стараясь быть нежным – Тору такое нравится, он уверен: если бы не нравилось, это бы все и не началось.  
Никто, разумеется, не видел ничего подобного лично, но все знают, что директор Фьюри трахает Тора. Поэтому шутки про честных парней, не бросающих некстати забеременевшую подружку, тоже объявлены несмешными.   
Всякий раз, когда Фьюри входит к нему, Тор сидит или лежит на кровати и будто ждет. Иногда он о чем-то говорит, точно сам с собой – «я давно хотел детей, просто думал, что будет по-другому, с женщиной, мне ведь нравятся и женщины тоже», «если бы я был прежним, то в нужный момент мое нутро само бы расступилось в верном месте, а так, должно быть, придется резать». Иногда он просто молча гладит свой живот обеими руками и в такие моменты в его голубых глазах можно увидеть столько усталости, будто он всегда был смертным.   
– Магни и Моди, вот какие я дам им имена, – Фьюри знает, что тот обращается к нему, хоть и не поворачивается в его сторону. Тор много говорит о своих детях, привязанный к ним больше, чем к кому-либо еще в этом мире. – Они будут похожи на тебя, но сохранят в себе могущество, которое мне больше неподвластно. Есть асы с темной кожей, глаза у них желто-алые, будто пламя свечи, а волосы – черные как дым.   
Он полулежит на постели, чуть запрокинув голову – тяжелый и рослый, к нему чертовски хорошо подходят прилагательные, которые не соотносятся с людьми: монолитный, массивный, непоколебимый. Фьюри садится рядом и дотрагивается до его волос.   
– Ты любил меня, когда это произошло – не просто вожделел, а тянулся ко мне сердцем и душой. Это – одна из причин случившегося, – с тяжелым вздохом Тор снова обхватывает руками своей живот. – Наша магия создана из вашей веры, мы ощущаем то, что вы чувствуете, и оттого моя плоть подобным образом откликнулась на твою любовь, горячую и неистовую. А теперь я вижу, что эта любовь исчезла без следа, будто снег по весне – точно я вдруг стал для тебя нехорош. Ответь мне – почему?   
«Потому, что ты был божеством, – может сказать Фьюри, – сильнейшим оружием, которое я мог подчинить своей власти и использовать против любого врага, чтобы победить, я любил твою мощь и силу. А где они теперь?». Но он лишь молча склоняется к плечу Тора, опускает ладонь на мощную шею и вслушивается в нервное биение пульса под своими пальцами.


End file.
